The Chronicles of Tony Stark
by Valerie3
Summary: ...and Pepper Potts. This is a little AU. It's basically a what could have happened if Tony and Pepper met when they were both in college. I'm sticking as close to canon as possible, while also making Tony and Pepper's backgrounds... interesting. FYI, there will definitely be romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Stark, I have a zero tolerance policy for PDAs or anything electronic while I am teaching. Put it away." The sixteen-year-old heir in question gave his professor a lazy salute before he followed through with her instructions. "Thank you." The professor then turned back to the chalk board to the complicated equation.

Tony Stark turned around to his best friend, James Rhodes who happened to also be in that class, and stuck out his tongue. Rhodes simply rolled his eyes.

"…and make sure you pay attention to this symbol here, because- Mr. Stark!"

Tony gave no reaction, other than to pause with his hand midair, which seconds ago had been pantomiming the lecture. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Mr. Stark, I will remind that I am the professor in this classroom, and am due respect." She glared at him. "Either leave, or teach the lecture yourself."

Rhodes groaned while Tony grinned. "I'd be delighted," the genius said, before hopping out of his seat and striding to the board. Students who had previously been half-asleep were shocked awake by the proceedings. So far the young Stark heir had (surprisingly) kept a low profile at MIT, so this was definitely a new development.

Picking up a piece of chalk, Tony Stark began his own lecture. "My fellow classmates, as our distinguished professor had failed to mention, this equation can be solved by simply…" Rhodes' jaw, as well as many other jaws in the room, dropped open as the impromptu lecture, demeaning as it was to their actual professor, taught them many useful tricks to solve the complex equation which the majority of the students in the room had been bamboozled by.

As for the actual professor, as the guest lecturer continued on, she felt no need to interrupt. After all, the students were actually learning. She scanned the clock. Almost an hour left. It was then she decided to allow Mr. Stark to continue the lesson for day. Well, until he made his first mistake. Then she would most graciously take the class back under her firm, experienced control.

A half an hour later, Mr. Stark was still at the front of the room. He had completed the problem at the board, and had continued on with the lesson using both the book and the professor's notes at the podium as a guideline. "…and that is the answer," he concluded.

"Mr. Stark, you forgot to balance the first part," the teacher pointed out, having finally spotted a mistake. She smirked and rose to take her usual place at the board.

However, Tony Stark had other plans. "Wait." He held up his hand as he scanned the board. "Nope, I'm right. See," he said, pointing at something that only made sense to those who take that certain class. "This means that we actually don't have to balance it. It's one of those special cases. In fact, the other special cases are…"

Frozen halfway out of her seat, the professor slowly plopped back down. He was right. That little upstart was actually right. The professor remained in her chair until the end of class.

Glancing at the clock, Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, class is over, now. It looks like we got through everything our dear professor had planned for us today. Speaking of which-" He turned to face their teacher. "Do you have anything you wish to mention before I dismiss the class?" She shook her head. "No? Okay. You can all leave. Thank you ever so much for kick-starting my teaching career. It's been great. It really has. I-"

As this point, Rhodes grabbed Tony's arm and yanked his genius (another word for smart-ass, apparently) best friend out of the room, and out of the professor's reach before she could begin to kill him. As the door closed behind him, the class could hear their guest teacher for the day say, "I wonder if she'll let me do that again?"

The next day Tony received a note that gave him the option of either moving to a different class with a different teacher, or taking the exam for his class early. That is to say, months before the scheduled time. Tony chose the exam. To the teacher's non-surprise, he aced it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple years at MIT were good to Tony Stark. While he didn't have many close friends other than Rhodes, he and the other engineering geeks (as Tony liked to call them) got along well, and often collaborated on projects. Tony, more often than not, became a sort of supervisor to them, for while he was still taking their same classes (well, sometimes at least, for he tended to skip around), his learning-curve was way ahead of everyone else's. In addition, Tony worked on many of his own projects in his time, there, often spending all day in his space in the workshop.

"I'm hungry," Tony Stark, heir to the multi-million dollar company, Stark Industries, whined.

James "Rhodey" Rhodes gave him a look. Feeling like a mother hen, he said, "You could have eaten if you had actually stopped to take breaks during the day."

After rummaging around in their mini-fridge in their dorm, Tony gave up and shut the door. "Why do we not have anything to eat?"

"You ate everything after the last time you worked on your robots for ten hours straight," replied Rhodey dryly.

"That's right." Tony grimaced. "I forgot."

Rhodey snorted. "I still don't get how you can remember textbooks full of coding, and yet forget the most simplest of things."

"My brain only remembers things that I think are worthwhile," Tony said.

"And food isn't?"

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys from his desk. "I'm going to find a restaurant in town still open. Wanna join?"

"No thanks. I've got a test in the morning. And you have classes, as well," Rhodey said, eyes narrowed at his friend.

"It's not like they actually care whether or not I show up. I know the information, already. I just have to show up for the exams," Tony said.

Rhodey snorted. "When did you say you graduate?"

"End of this year. Keep up, Rhodey."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Have fun finding a diner. Don't blow anything up or get arrested."

Tony waved his had dismissively. "That was only once," he said, pulling the dorm door shut behind him as he left.

"Or three times," Rhodey muttered.

-CTS-

The bells on the door clanged as he entered the 24-hour diner.

"Table for one?" a waitress asked as she walked by.

"Yup."

"Would you prefer a booth, or a seat at the counter?" she asked.

Eying the strawberry-blond at the cash register Tony replied, "The counter."

"Go ahead and have a seat, then," she said, her reply falling on already distracted ears.

Grabbing a stool, Tony grinned suavely at his prey. "Hey, you're looking awfully beautiful. What's your name?"

"Not interested," she said, not even glancing up.

"I bet I can make you change your mind."

"What would you like to eat?" she asked, finally looking up, but impervious to his charm.

"Other than you?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "A double steak burger with fries. And a large coke."

"Anything else off our menu, sir?" she said.

Tony's grinned widened. "It's too bad you're not standing on a menu. Then you'd be the tastiest treat of all."

"Anything else off the menu, sir?" she repeated, completely ignoring his previous statement.

Playing hard to get, I see. "Nope," Tony said. "That's all for now."

He stared at her as she relayed his order to the cooks in back. He even stared as she rung up the meal of a fellow customer. "A cheeseburger, small soda, fries, and a slice of cheesecake," she said. "That will be eight dollars, forty-seven cents."

He stared at her freckles on her nose, and began to count them. One, two, three, four…

"Out of ten? Your change is-"

"One dollar, fifty-three cents," Tony responded automatically. Both the customer and cashier turned and ogled him. "What? I'm a math genius. Among other things," he murmured, staring into his fixation's blue eyes, which just so happened to be wide with shock.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she froze. "Exactly," she said, and tore her eyes away. "Here's your change, sir. One dollar, fifty-three cents."

With one last look at Tony, the customer departed. The cashier reeled around to face Tony and took a deep breath. "Sir, while I appreciate the help, could you please mind your own business?"

Tony continued his staring. "I just realized your hair is ginger."

"What?" Her blank stare met Tony's inquisitive one.

"When I walked in I thought your hair was strawberry-blond. I think it was the lighting. I just realized, however, that your gorgeous hair is actually ginger."

She blinked. "Thanks, I guess."

He smiled. "You're quite welcome, Spice Girl. You know, your freckles remind me of pepper. I'm a big fan of spices."

"Pepper?" she asked.

"Yeah, like dots of pepper sprinkled all over your face. I like it."

Her eyes roved away from his. "I'm going to check on your order," she said.

When she came back bearing his food, Tony picked up on his staring right where he had left off. "You have seven freckles on your nose, Pepper. That's good. Seven is quite a lucky number."

"First of all, what did you call me? Second of all, what?" she asked.

He took a sip of his soda. "Pepper. Since you're not wearing your name tag at the moment, I decided I should call you Pepper."

"You could have just asked me my name," she said.

"That wouldn't have been fun. Besides, would you have told me?" he asked, again gazing into her limitless orbs.

"Nope," she said.

Tony smiled. "As for the whole seven thing…" He shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be superstitious. It's good to have luck on your side."

Unable to help herself, Pepper snorted.

"What? You don't think you're lucky?"

Her silence spoke for itself.

"I think you're very lucky. You've met me, after all," he said.

"And what's so special about you?" Pepper asked.

"Besides my charm and good looks? I'm a genius, as I said. I attend MIT," Tony said.

"And how old are you?" she asked.

"Eighteen," he said, smiling cockily.

"Funny," she said, looking away. "You look more like twelve."

Tony scowled, staring elsewhere, too."I started at MIT when I was fifteen. My entire schedule is now graduate courses."

"What's your major? Math?"

"Engineering and physics. I'm working on double masters. Now, enough about me. What about you?" Tony asked.

Pepper ignored him. Frowning, Tony began eating his burger. "I shared. It's only polite that you share as well," he said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "This isn't kindergarten, you know."

"Actually, I wouldn't know. I never went to kindergarten. I had private tutors, instead. If I had even attempted to attend school I would have skipped grades like crazy," Tony said.

"You've never been to school?" Pepper asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Not until college," he said, polishing off the rest of his burger.

"What did you say your name was?"

He grinned. "I didn't. However, I'll tell you now that my name is Tony Stark. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Pepper," he said, and stuck out his hand.

She stared at him for a few minutes before a cough caught her attention. "Oh, sorry sir," she said, turning her attention to the customer. "How may I help you?"

Tony smiled to himself as Pepper rang up the man's meal. "Your total is seven dollars and fifty-three cents." The customer handed her some money. "Out of eight? Your change is-"

"Forty-seven cents," Toney said.

She merely glanced at Tony and rolled her eyes. "Like Mr. Genius, here said, your change is forty-seven cents. Have a great day."

After the gentleman left, she turned to Tony and gave him a look.

"What? I can't help it," he said.

"You can't resist the urge to solve math problems?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly!" he said.

Pepper merely rolled her eyes yet again and turned to help the next customer. "Your total is six dollars, seventy-three cents. Out of twenty? Your change is-"

"Thirteen dollars, twenty-seven cents," she and Tony finished together.

Ignoring Tony, Pepper continued, "Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day." After a moment she once again looked to the heir to Stark Industries. "Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

She sighed. "You're done with your meal. Would you please leave, now?"

"You never shared, you know," he said.

She didn't react.

"Very well. Correct me if I'm wrong, but my total is eight dollars, thirty-four cents, including tax. Out of a twenty, with a very generous tip, is no change." He handed her the money and grinned. "And next time I'll make you share something. Mark my words." At that last remark, he finally headed out the door.

Pepper sighed and dutifully punched in his order. Glancing at the screen she said, "Well, he was right on that account, at least."

-CTS-

"Rhodey, Rhodey, wake up!"

"Hmm, what?" asked the pilot as he rolled over, half-asleep.

"I met a girl!" Tony said.

"That's nice. And remarkable how?" Rhodey asked, still encased in his covers.

Undaunted by his friends reply, Tony said, "I like her. I'm going to ask her out soon."

"Is she at least your age?"

"Yup," Tony said.

"Good," responded the genius' best friend. "Now go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, this isn't what I meant by sharing," said Tony.

"This is all you're going to get, Stark. As it is, you're getting this only because you bugged the customers _and _my coworkers as well as me," Pepper said. She was seated across the table from him, and they each had a slice of cheesecake in front of them.

"You mean if I keep "bugging you" as you say…" he said, grinning.

"No."

"Are you sure-"

"No," she replied, her eyes narrowed.

"So you're not sure?" he asked, a certain glint in his eyes.

"Look," she said, her own eyes full of fire, "either shut up or I'm leaving."

"Right," he said, "my lips are sealed." He grinned and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

Pepper sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Why do I even bother?" Tony's grin widened.

A version of the quiet game started at that point, as Pepper looked anywhere but at the man sitting across from her. After a couple minutes of silence, Tony began muttering things under his breath. Pepper snuck glances at him. He, in the meantime, stared off into the corner of the restaurant. After swallowing her last bite of cheesecake, Pepper finally gave in to her curiosity. "Alright, what are you doing?"

"Planning to take over the world."

Pepper stared. "The problem is," she said, "I can't tell whether or not you're joking."

Tony smirked. "Well, if you see all the world leaders on TV tomorrow, announcing that they're all retiring, you'll know I'm telling the truth."

"Wouldn't the public become suspicious if that happens?" Pepper asked.

Tony pursed his lips. "Nope. Not at all. I wouldn't, if I were them." Pepper raised her eyebrows. "They're trained cattle!" he said. "They don't question things."

"Then what do you call alien conspiracy theories?"

"The work of idiots," he swiftly replied. "Or geniuses who can't relate to the small-minded population of humans."

"And which category do you fit in? The idiots, or the misunderstood geniuses?"

"The geniuses, of course," Tony said. "Do you remember nothing from our conversation on Tuesday? I know it's been a few days, but even you should- Seven twenty seven."

"What?" Pepper asked, her face blank.

"The amount of change due to that customer," he said, nodding to where one of Pepper's coworkers at the cash register was accepting money from a woman. "That's what I was mumbling, earlier. I was distracted by the math."

"Are you sure you're a genius?" she asked. "You seem to get pretty distracted."

"What did I tell you earlier? And besides, I'm only distracted because my mind won't stop. It's racing much faster than the speed of light, contemplating possible inventions, answering problems, and analyzing the world around me."

Pepper snorted. "Does your mind also dwell on shiny objects?"

"Yup!" he replied. "Just one of the hazards of being an engineer."

Pepper stared for a few seconds before she began to laugh.

Tony's eyes came alight, as if he were a kid on Christmas morning staring at his presents underneath the tree. "You should laugh more," he said, a small smile gracing his face. "Not only is it beautiful, but you also seem more at ease with the world. More carefree."

Pepper frowned. "It's not my fault if I have to work full-time to pay for college. My course-load is large enough, and with the job thrown on top of everything… I don't get a lot of down-time."

"Freshman?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking classes at the community college, and also saving up for my bachelor's degree. Ideally, I'd also like to get a master's."

"What in?" Tony inquired.

"Business. I'd like to run my own company someday. I'm also taking some accounting classes as a back-up plan," she said.

"You're good at math, too? Well, not as good as me, of course."

"I'm sure I do just as well, if not better. Even though I may not solve problems in a millisecond like you do, I'm sure I can give you a run for your money," Pepper said.

"Really," Tony said, drawing the word out. "All my money? For you see, I have quite a lot."

"You mean your parents have a lot. I bet you haven't worked a day in your life," she said.

Tony tilted his head. "In the traditional sense you're right. However, I do hold several patents in my name. Four of those things I invented at MIT. One of them before. My father also has plans for me to head the R&D department at Stark Industries after I graduate."

"And do you deserve that?" Pepper asked. "Your future position at your family's company?"

"Let me put it this way. When the current head has a problem, he calls me up. I'm ahead of everyone else in the engineering and physics departments at MIT, and pretty soon my knowledge will surpass my professors'. I could easily pursue my PhDs and have them in just over a year and a half, but I don't want to have to deal with all the class work and tests that go along with them. As it is, I could have graduated with both my masters half a year ago if I didn't have to spend my time completing the numerous class assignments. Acing the tests is a breeze."

"Believe me, now?" he asked.

"Virginia, get back to work!" a shrill voice sounded next to Tony. He jumped and turned his attention to a portly black woman waitress, standing a foot away with her hands on her hips. "Your break ended five minutes ago. Stay seated any longer, and I'll start docking you."

"Yes, ma'am," Pepper said, sliding out of the booth before using her hands to smooth down her apron.

As Pepper's boss walked away, Tony started at Pepper. "Your real name is Virginia," he said.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, ready to glare at Tony.

"No, not at all, Pepper," he said. A ghost of a smile graced her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I don't work tomorrow," she replied.

"Great," he said, and grinned. "I'll take you out to dinner, then. What's your address?"

Pepper stared at him, disbelief written on her face. "I'm not telling you where I live."

"Fine. Seven it is. Dress nicely. I'll see you tomorrow," Tony said, and exited, whistling.

Pepper blinked and then scoffed. "Like hell," she mumbled.

"Virginia!" her boss called again.

"Coming, ma'am!"

-CTS-

"Rhodey, where's the telephone book?"

"Hello to you too, super genius. Do you also require an Acme rocket to complete your evil plans?" Rhodey quipped.

Tony stared. "What are you talking about? I mean, I'll accept the rocket as a graduation gift for a prank, but I'm not doing anything sinister. Yet."

"What's the phone book for?" Rhodey asked.

"Pepper's address."

"You're still obsessed with that girl?"

Lying on his stomach, Tony began hunting under his bed. "Turns out she's a math wiz, as well. I'm taking her to dinner tomorrow."

Rhodey grinned. "And she refused to tell you where she lives."

"…No."

Rhodey snorted. "Then what's the phone book for? And I doubt even you have one under there," he added.

"Found it!"

Eyebrow raised in amusement, Rhodey said, "I stand corrected."

Tony wormed his way out from underneath his bed. "With a friend like me, you always do. And I'll prove you wrong. Our date will go so well, we'll plan a second one right away."

"That's if you can even find out her address."

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "Details, details." He patted the large phone book. "Her information is in here, somewhere. Has to be. "


	4. Chapter 4

"Ginny, make sure you wear something nice, tonight. I hear you have a date, dear."

Pepper whirled around in her family's kitchen to face her mother. "Where did you hear that?"

"A gentleman called a few hours ago. Turns out he got our number from the diner. He said you and he have a date, but you had forgotten to give him your telephone number. We had a nice chat. His name was Tony something or other," Pepper's mom replied, concentrating on chopping vegetables for a salad.

"Mom, that man is a stalker! I never agreed to a date," Pepper said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, your work gave him our number, so he can't have been all that bad. Besides, he seemed like he genuinely cares for you," her mom said.

"I'm going to kill Maureen," Pepper muttered. "There's still the fact that I never agreed to anything," she said, raising her voice.

Her mother set down her knife and turned to face her. "Hon, just give him a chance. One date won't hurt. Besides, you never dated in high school. There's more to life than just grades and work. I'd like to have grandkids someday, after all."

At that point, Pepper's father walked in. "Dad," Pepper said, "Please convince Mom that I'm not going on a date, tonight."

Her dad said nothing at first, and exchanged looks with her mother. "Ginny, even if you only go on one date with this man, it's still a good idea for you to go out. Besides, he and I had a talk, and he seems like he'll treat you well, even if you won't date him beyond today," he said.

"Dad!"

"Your mother would also like grandchildren, eventually."

"Dad!" Pepper said, stunned. Where had her fierce protector gone?

"Virginia, I know you're only nineteen, and just barely that. However, after your brother was killed last year in the Gulf War, your mother and I came to realize life is short. Plans are nice, but if you keep putting things off, they'll never get done. In just a short while, it'll be too late. I know you aspire to run your own business. However, you can't only focus on that and neglect the so-called less important parts of life. Ginny, look me in the eye and answer me honestly. Do you want to be married and have children someday?"

Pepper swallowed. "Yes," she said.

"Then go on this date, tonight," he said. "Nothing may come of it, but you'll never know until you try. At least you'll have gotten some dating experience."

Pepper gathered her mom and dad together in a hug. "Okay," she said.

-CTS-

"Hello, Tony. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi, Pepper. I told you I'd pick you up at seven."

Pepper glared. "It's seven fifteen. You're late," she said.

"Nope," Tony said, grinning. "For me, this is on time. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No," she said. "I'm afraid you're like a vampire. If I do, I'll never get rid of you. Besides, I heard you already had a nice chat with both my parents," she said, pulling her front door shut. His only response was to grin at her.

He offered her an arm as she descended the porch steps. "Thank you. Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's a very beautiful dress you're wearing. Dark blue really suits you," he said.

"Tony…"

"I really love the low back," he said.

"Shut up," Pepper said. "It was the only thing appropriate I could find in my closet. And stop avoiding my question. Where are we going?"

"A restaurant," he said. She glared. Tony held his hands up in defense. "I want it to be a surprise."

"This better not be some joke, and you're really taking me to Burger King," she said.

"Mmm, Burger King. I love that place," he said. Pepper smacked his arm. "Ouch, that hurt! I promise you, we're going somewhere nice that you'll enjoy. After all, as you can see, I actually made an effort with how I dressed, today." She glanced over his dress pants, shirt, and jacket. "Now, get in," he said, opening a car door.

"You've got to be joking," she said, looking over the red sports car.

"It's a 1991 Acura NSX," Tony said. "An eighteenth-birthday present from my dad."

"Please tell me you don't drive like a maniac," she said, getting into the car. Tony shut the door behind her.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Tony said, "I don't drive like a maniac."

-CTS-

The tires squealed as they came to a sudden stop outside the restaurant. "You said you don't drive like a maniac!" Pepper said, her hand still grasping the handhold in the passenger door.

"I don't," Tony said. "I drive fast because I like the speed. Besides, did we break any traffic laws getting here?"

"No," she admitted. "Not other than the speed limit."

Tony helped her out of the car. "Do you still say I drive like a maniac?"

She sighed. "Alright. You win."

"Table for two?" asked the host.

"Yes. The reservation is under Stark," Tony said as Pepper glanced around. Her eyes widened.

"Ah, here it is. Follow me," the man said, before showing them to a private table in the back. Tony helped Pepper into her chair. "Your waiter will be with you shortly," he said and left.

"Tony," Pepper hissed, "Why are we at one of the fanciest restaurants in town?"

Tony was confused. "Would you have preferred Burger King?"

"No! What I meant was why aren't we at a half-way decent place instead of here, where each meal costs a fortune?" she said.

Tony's eyes lit up in revelation. "Don't worry, I'm covering the bill. Order whatever you want."

"I can't let you do that," she said. "That wouldn't be fair."

He raised an eyebrow. "So it's fair that I was born into a privileged family while you have to work to pay for college?"

She opened her mouth. "But," she finally managed in protest.

"When you make your first million, I'll let you pay for dinner. Until then, I will," he said.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Do you plan on dating me that long?"

"As long as you'll have me," he said, looking into her blue orbs.

Oh. My. God. Pepper swallowed and tried to think of a different subject. Anything, really. Anything other than his earth-brown eyes. "So…" she began.

"Did you know that some people believe that your eyes are the windows to your soul?" His hand reached out to cup her face. "If that's true, I like what I see."

"But you barely know me," Pepper whispered.

"You'd be surprised by what I know. I know that you're a freshman at community college. I also know you work full-time to support your education. You live with your parents, both of whom care very much for you. You're also ambitious and smart. You don't let anybody walk over you or show you up. You must have been in the top ten percent of your grade in high school."

"Valedictorian," she said, still transfixed by his eyes and the feel of his thumb stroking her cheek.

"See," Tony said, smiling, "I know what I'm talking about."

She swallowed and regained her voice. "Do you even know my last name?"

"Potts," he said. "The diner told me when I asked for your number."

At this point their waiter discretely set menus down on the table.

She pulled away from him, taking a deep breath. He let his hand fall to his lap. "While you may know all that, I know next to nothing about you. I mean, I know what everyone knows: heir to Stark Industries, child genius, and currently taking classes at MIT. Other than that, I know next to nothing."

"Well," he said, "as I told you before, I'm working on double masters in both physics and engineering. When I was younger I didn't go to school; I had tutors, instead. Partially because of that, and also due in part because of my intellect and isolation at my family's mansion, I didn't have many friends growing up. I was close to our butler, Jarvis, but there wasn't really anyone else besides him. In college I met Rhodey. He's currently my roommate, and also majoring in engineering. He's in the air force, too. That's how he's paying for school. I spend most of my time at school in the engineering workshop, working on my robots and other inventions."

"What kind of robots?" Pepper asked.

Tony smiled, encouraged by her inquiry. "First there was You. He wouldn't do anything unless I told him, 'You, do this.' That's how he gained his name. Next came Butterfingers and Dummy. Their names are pretty self-explanatory." At this point he leaned forward. "I'm working on upgrading them, but it's hard because I have to invent everything, myself. The programming of all the other current robots in the world desperately needs to be improved, so that's why I'm forging my own path. It's also good to be heading the field. That's how my dad gained such a following. He only markets the best, most revolutionary ideas."

"Your father must mean a lot to you," she guessed.

Tony's eyes became distant. "Yeah," he said, and refused to say anything more on the subject. They took that as a good time to scan their menus.  
As the date progressed, they soon forgot about Tony's reluctance to talk about his father. They talked about anything and everything underneath the sun, including Tony's upcoming job.

"So, how do you feel about heading a whole department?"

Tony swallowed the piece of steak he had been chewing on. "Like I said before, when the current head has questions, he asks me. I'm not worried about it. As for everyone else respecting me, the teenager…" He shrugged. "They've seen the news reports. They know what I'm capable of. Besides, it's my name on the company. They can't exactly complain about me."

"True," Pepper said dryly.

"How about you?" he asked. "What college are you going to transfer to after you finish at the community one?"

"I don't know," she said. "Probably the cheapest one."

A glint came into Tony's eyes. "You should apply to Harvard," he said.

"What!?" Pepper said, trying to keep her voice down. "I definitely can't afford that."

"I can," he said, smirking.

"No," she said. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? I have more money than I know what to do with. Besides, it's not like you can't make the grades. I bet no matter where you go you'll graduate summa cum laude."

Pepper let a small smile escape. "I'll accept that last part. However, that money is still your parents'. You haven't inherited anything yet."

He held up a finger. "Partially correct," he said. "However, remember back at the diner when I mentioned I hold five patents? I'm already a millionaire in my own regard from the money I made. You can also bet that I'll invent many more things over the next few years. Both from boredom and from when I'm the head of R&D."

"So you'll use that money to pay for my college expenses? Are you sure we'll date that long? What if we only last a few weeks?" Pepper asked.

"Tell you what," he said, "we can draw up a contract saying I'll pay for it no matter what. That is, if you actually go through with it," he added slyly, "and you're not too chicken to actually apply."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it. I have a few months until I have to do anything about that," she said.

Looking over their dessert options, Tony said, "The Chocolate Diablo looks good. Want to split it?"

Glancing at the picture she licked her lips. "Sure," she said. She watched as his eyes focused on her lips. Anticipating his next question, she said, "However, we're not getting it 'to go.' We're eating it here."

"Spoilsport," Tony said, frowning childishly.

Pepper grinned. Feeling the champagne from dinner, she leaned forward. "We'll explore that dinner option after a few more dates. After all, good children can't spoil their dinner by having dessert right away," she said in a husky voice.

She watched his Adam's apple as he swallowed. "You're a tease," he said hoarsely.

"You bet it," she said, grinning wickedly. "I'm true to my word, though, as you'll find out if you stick around long enough."

Thankfully, the waiter arrived at that point, taking their dinner dishes as well as their dessert order. The rest of the date continued as they touched on lighter subjects.

-CTS-

"So, how did the date go, last night?" Maureen asked Pepper as they tied on their aprons.

"Pretty well, considering I wasn't planning on going, in the first place," Pepper replied. "Someone, however, gave him my phone number, leaving me no choice."

Maureen raised her hand. "Guilty as charged. I only did it, though, because you guys were hitting it off so well the other night. So, tell me truthfully, how was it?"

Pepper grinned, her eyes focused on memories only she could she. "Spectacular. It was a great first date. We even made plans for a second before we said goodbye."

Maureen snorted. "So, how long did you guys take to say goodbye? Ten minutes?" she said, smirking.

"It was only a little kiss. Or two," Pepper said, her grin still on her face, and eyes still on the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" a voice asked in her ear.

Pepper rolled her eyes before shoving the hands away. "I'm working."

Tony made a buzzer sound. "That is incorrect! Correct answers include, but are not limited to: Tony, Tony Stark, Anthony Edward Stark (which I hope you don't choose to use), my boyfriend, my genius boyfriend, and finally, my sexy genius boyfriend."

"How about 'my annoying boyfriend who's going to get me fired?'"

Tony pretended to think, his hand on his chin. "Nope," he said and shook his head. "Doesn't do me justice."

Pepper pushed him toward the diner's counter. "Sit, and try not to cause trouble. My shift ends in forty minutes. Can you behave until then?" she asked.

"I'll try, but I can make no promises," he replied, winking.

Pepper snorted. "I should have known," she muttered before turning her attention to the customers in her assigned section of the restaurant.

Tony smirked and made himself comfortable on his chosen stool. "Excuse me," he asked, catching the attention of a nearby waitress, "can I have some water?"

The black-haired waitress eyed him. "Let me guess: Tony Stark."

"The one and only. Who's asking?" he said.

"Maureen Crawford. I'm the one who gave you Ginny's number."

Tony snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "That's right. I thought I recognized your voice. Thanks, by the way. I didn't consider that the Potts might have an unlisted phone number."

"You're welcome," she said as she grabbed an empty plate from the seat beside him. "But keep in mind, you hurt her and I'll make sure the Starks no longer have an heir to the family business. Capiche?"

"Is that a threat?" Tony asked, lips curled into a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"A promise," Maureen said. "Ginny has gone through too many bad patches in her life. She doesn't need you to come in and add to her life's list of troubles."

Tony's brown eyes softened. "Believe me, the last thing I want to do is to hurt her. The past couple weeks with her have been amazing. There's a connection between us, and I plan on doing _nothing_ that would disrupt that. The more time I spend with her, the happier I am. I really like her," he added, his face open and honest.

Maureen smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. You should tell Ginny that exact speech when you get a chance. She'll really appreciate it," she said, and left to continue her work.

-CTS-

"Hi. I saw you talking to Maureen, earlier," Pepper said, resting a hand on the counter near where Tony was sitting.

"Yeah, she had some advice for me. It was the usual 'you hurt my friend and I kill you' talk," Tony said.

"She's been longing to do that for awhile. You're my first boyfriend, so she's a little overprotective." Pepper grimaced. "And overenthusiastic."

Tony stared. "I'm your first boyfriend?" he asked.

She blushed and looked away. "Unless you want to count John in first grade. We were 'together' for a week because I shared my cookie with him." Tony chuckled. Pepper continued. "I didn't have the time to date anyone in high school."

Tony stood up and grabbed her hand. "Well, as you know I never attended high school. I've also been an outsider in college on the whole dating scene. I was too young and too smart to be on an equal level with anyone." He paused and smiled sheepishly. "What I'm trying to say is that you're also the first person I've dated."

Pepper smiled, meeting his eyes. She took his other hand and squeezed. "Thank you." They spent a moment just smiling and gazing at each other.

"Are you going to spend all day staring at each other, or are you going to get a move on?" Maureen asked, smirking.

The couple blushed. "You're right," Pepper said. "Our movie is going to start, soon. We better go."

They headed for the door as Maureen waved. "Bye," she called. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Pepper snorted. When Pepper turned back to look at her Maureen mouthed 'I want details, this time, or you're dead' and ran a finger across her throat.

Pepper only laughed and tightened her grip on Tony's hand. "Bye, Maureen!"

-CTS-

"Wait, you said I'm your first boyfriend. Does that also make our first kiss _your_ first kiss? Ever?"

Pepper bit her lip. When she didn't reply, Tony glanced over at her. "You know," he said casually as focused back on the road, "I was kind of a loner until I went to college. I mean, my best friend also happened to be my only friend. That is to say, our butler Jarvis." He looked sideways at Pepper and caught her small smile. "In fact, even when I went to college it took me awhile to become friends with Rhodey. And as remarkable as I am," he gestured to himself, "it's taken me some time to add girls into the mix. It's not like there are tons of them in the engineering program, after all."

"So you've been just as opposite-gender-deprived as I've been?" Pepper asked as she stared out through her window.

"Yep. And even far beyond that. Be glad I'm not one of those geeks who can't put two words together without stuttering."

"I thought you said you were a nerd?" Pepper said, smiling.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, but I'm one of the _cool_ nerds," he said.

Pepper laughed and said, "Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day others will actually believe it."

Tony pouted. "My own girlfriend, making fun of me." He shook his head sadly, clicking his tongue. "What has the world come to? And here I was going to tell you that that was my first kiss, too."

A large smile came on Pepper's face. She glanced sideways at him. "That was a pretty amazing first kiss, then. One wouldn't think we would need to practice anymore."

"Au contraire, mademoiselle. I think we might need a few months more practice. Maybe even longer. Don't you agree?" Tony asked.

Pepper almost swooned (as if she were that kind of person) at her boyfriend's impeccable French accent. It didn't hurt that she strongly concurred with what he had said. She collected herself. "Maybe we can even try some other activities," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you sure I'm your first boyfriend?" Tony teased. "Because you sure don't act like it."

"Neither do you," Pepper countered.

Tony conceded, nodding his head in her direction. "True." He paused and his expression became more serious. "It's just whenever I'm with you, it feels right no matter what we do."

Pepper closed her eyes for moment, and then opened them. "Same here," she said softly. As Tony's hand encased hers she smiled tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ten fifty-nine," a voice muttered in her ear.

Pepper jumped and quickly spun around, nearly dropping her pencil and notepad in the process. "Tony!"

"That's what my birth certificate says," he said. "Well," he frowned, "it actually says 'Anthony,' but close enough."

"What was that for?" she asked, her eyes wide and a hand over her heart as she attempted to calm herself.

"Me trying to be sneaky. I can never surprise Rhodey, no matter what I do," Tony said.

"Isn't he in the air force?" she asked.

"Yeah. So?"

Pepper stared at him in disbelief. "So he's trained to catch you."

Tony wagged his finger. "Correction, he's trained to catch enemies. I am not an enemy. Ergo," he spread his palms, "he's not trained to catch me. Besides, he's around planes often. It stands to reason that he should be nearly deaf, by now."

Pepper wisely dropped the subject. "What was the 'ten fifty-nine' thing about, anyway?"

"The amount of change that customer-" He pointed behind her toward the area by the diner's cash register, "was due."

"You're still on that?" Pepper said, eyebrows raised in incredulity.

"Do you even have to ask?" he replied dryly.

"Touché," she said, inclining her head toward him. "Now, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I have," she checked her watch, "three more hours of work left."

"I have two questions," he said. "First, have you given some thought to the Harvard idea?"

She blinked. "What brought this up?"

He shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant. "The deadline is approaching, and I really think you should do it. Have you at least thought about it?"

"Not since our first date," she admitted.

Tony stared into her eyes. "Well, please think about it. Seriously," he said, his earth-brown orbs holding her blue eyes steady.

Pepper had rarely heard his voice so plain with honest emotion. She couldn't bring herself to refuse him. "Okay," she said, nodding solemnly.

"Thank you. Second," he said, his voice taking on its usual carefree tone, "do you want to meet Rhodey? It's time you guys finally got acquainted."

"Today?" she asked.

"No time like the present," Tony said. "Or rather, the present in three hours," he clarified.

Pepper smiled. "Sure."

"Great! Until then, I'm going to catch up on my essays." He showed her his book bag. "One is due tomorrow. I think," he added, frowning.

Pepper rolled her eyes and directed him toward an empty booth. As she handed him a menu he said, "I'm also starved. Can you recommend anything? Your favorite dish, perhaps?"

She snorted. "Very suave." She opened his menu and pointed. "This is my favorite dish. However, you might enjoy this one," she said, turning the page, "better."

"Hmm," he said, scrutinizing the picture. "It's no Burger King, but I'll try it." He folded his menu and handed it back to Pepper.

She stared at him, an amused look on her face. "You, Tony Stark, are one of a kind," she said.

-CTS-

"And here," Tony said, pushing open a door, "is our room."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "When I was picturing a guys' dorm room, this isn't quite what I imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"It's clean. I bet I can even pounce a quarter off that bed," she said, gesturing.

"That's Rhodey's," Tony interjected.

"There's also the fact that the walls are bare. I know guys don't like to decorate, but I would think that you would have at least something up," Pepper said.

"That's Rhodey's fault. Again. I mean, I can understand when he said no to the poster of swim suit models, but he even refused the one of Albert Einstein." Tony shook his head sadly. "He's my best friend, but some of his quirks are just too quirky."

Pepper gave him a look.

"What do you expect? I'm not an English major," he retorted.

"Neither am I, but even I can do better than that," she replied.

"Yup, she's a keeper, alright," a voice said behind them.

Tony and Pepper turned to face the open door and the figure inside it.

"Rhodey! Rhodey, Pepper." He gestured to her. "Pepper, Rhodey," he said, nodding toward his best friend this time.

Rhodes acknowledged Pepper. "It's good to meet the person who has been occupying Tony's time. I'm also glad that you've been able to get him away from the engineering lab. All machines and no humans cannot be good for a person."

"Is that like the saying that all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?" Pepper asked, smirking.

Rhodes smiled a little, ignoring Tony's pout and folded arms. "Kind of. However, Tony views everything as play."

"Not classes," Tony grumbled.

Rhodey snorted. "Not for a few years, anyway. Has he told you the story, Pepper, of when he-"

Rhodey was interrupted by a hand over his mouth. "This is not story-time," Tony insisted. "If anything, it should still be awkward-time because you two just met."

Pepper and Rhodey shared a look. "I'll have to give you my telephone number, then," Pepper said to him, "so we can trade stories about Tony. And Tony, he and I aren't dating. It's not like things should be awkward between us."

Rhodey thanked Pepper while Tony spluttered.

-CTS-

"So…?"

Pepper fought a smirk as she watched the MIT students bustle around campus. "Hmm?"

"What do you think?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Of what?" Pepper responded, still feigning nonchalance, as they walked back to Tony's car.

He glared at her. "Do I need to spell it out for you? What do you think of Rhodey, my best friend? The guy I've been friends with for years, and who I hope you like." At this Tony's expression became thoughtful. "Well, like in a platonic way. I'd really hate it if you liked him in a non-platonic way."

"Wasn't it obvious?" she asked, still facing away from him.

Tony fought the urge to growl. "Pepper!"

She turned to face him, finally smirking. "Tony, calm down. We were friendly, and even exchanged phone numbers with the promise to share embarrassing stories about you. I think it's safe to say I get along with your best friend. In a platonic way," she added.

Tony relaxed and took Pepper's hand. "Good. Cause it would suck if you two hated each other."

"Yes, it would," she said. "However, I don't think I could ever hate anyone you're friends with."

He smiled and said, "That's good to hear."

Pepper squeezed his hand. "You were really worried about this, weren't you?"

"Of course," he admitted after a moment. He watched her from the corner of his eye. "You're both important parts of my life. It would be terrible if you didn't get along. I don't know what I'd do without you. Either of you," he said softly.

Pepper smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said, her eyes shining with all her unsaid compassion for her boyfriend, and her immense delight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, Pepper!"

Pepper jumped and whirled around. "Would you stop that?!"

"Stop what?" Tony asked innocently.

"Do you get a kick out of startling me, or something?

Tony smiled and said nothing.

Pepper sighed. "Is it even possible for you to say hi to me _without_ startling me to death?"

Tony looked surprised. "Of course," he said. "I only startle you _half_ to death. I don't want to kill you, after all. That would really suck."

Pepper sighed again as he smirked. "Just be grateful I like you. Otherwise, I would have kicked you to the curb a long while ago," she said.

"Oh, is that right? You can actually resist my charm?" Tony asked.

"Resist it, ignore it- of course," she said.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "That's not what you said on our last date. I believe your words went along the lines of 'Although you frustrate me at times, you can always make me smile.'" Pepper blushed as he continued. "You also may have mentioned something about my 'gorgeous eyes' that can always 'entrance' you."

"Shut up," she said as she ducked her head.

"It's true. Do you not remember it? You have amnesia. You must have amnesia if you can't remember it." He held a hand to her forehead. "Pepper, are you okay? Are you feeling ill?"

Pepper swept his hand off her head. "Tony…"

"Is that a smile? Do I see a smile?" Tony said, smirking.

"Tony…" she repeated, but laughing this time.

"See? You couldn't last a day without me. You have a tendency to stress yourself out way too much. I help relax you."

"I could always try yoga, instead," she suggested.

He pouted. "You're evil," he said.

"That's me, queen of all evil," Pepper said dryly. "Next year I'm going to trade jobs with the devil and take his spot down below."

"I'd miss you, so you better not," Tony replied.

"I'm not allowed to move away?" she asked.

"Nope. That's why I'm asking you to apply to Harvard," he said.

"So, it's not because it's a great school, but because it's in the area?"

"Yup."

She rolled her eyes, amused. "Whatever you say," she said. "Now, can I finally ask what you're doing on my campus? Don't you have class right now? Actually, I'm positive you do."

"Not today. It's canceled because the professor's sick," he said.

"I see."

"What? Do you not believe me?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Pepper shook her head. "Oh, I believe you. However, I find it funny that you're spending your time off, here, on my campus. And here I thought you hated class."

"Believe me, I do. This, however, is not class. This is me escorting my lovely girlfriend, who just finished her last class of the day, to lunch," he said and offered her his hand.

A smile spread across Pepper's face and she took his hand. "Okay," she said.

They walked for a few minutes in companionable quiet, watching the people bustle from building to building.

"It's hard to believe summer is nearly over," she said wistfully.

"I still find it hard to believe that we both decided to torture ourselves with summer classes," Tony said in return.

"You know I only did that because I was interested in the class, and it wouldn't fit in my fall schedule," she said.

Tony snorted, and squeezed her hand. "You are such a geek," he said.

"Tony, you're just as much of a geek as I am," Pepper said, her eyebrows raised, her voice incredulous. "Even more of one, and you know it."

"Yeah," he conceded. "Though I can at least say that I didn't want to move back home because I'd be hundreds of miles away from you," he said, flashing her a grin.

Pepper tried to suppress her resulting smile, but failed. "You're also very cheesy," she said. "And admit it: another one of the reasons why you didn't want to leave was your robots. You didn't want to keep them alone in the lab, but didn't want to drag them back home all the way across the country."

"True," he admitted after a long pause.

"You're like a mother grizzly bear: way overprotective of your cubs," she contemplated.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you comparing my very intelligent, state of the art robots to vicious, man-eating animals?"

"No, I'm comparing you to a vicious, man-eating mammal that only attacks people when it's starving. Otherwise, it's just a calm, over-protective mother."

"So you're still calling me a mother?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am," she said after a pause.

"I assure you, I am definitely male," he said, staring into her eyes.

Pepper smirked. "Believe me, I know."

"Want to further confirm that later?" Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Pepper's smirk grew. "Maybe tonight if you behave." Tony smirked. "I mean, I can't knowingly let a mother grizzly rampage around everywhere, can I?"

Tony's smile dropped like a piano falling from a third story window. "Seriously?"

Pepper laughed. "I loved the expression on your face," she said.

Tony pouted. "That wasn't nice."

"I know," she said. "But one day you'll get your way. Eventually."

"And how long is that?"

"If you have to ask, it's going to be a long time," she said, smirking.

"You're not being fair," he pretended to whine, but was really suppressing his own smirk.

"Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair," Pepper said dryly.

Tony stopped the pair of them and turned to fully face his girlfriend. His face was somber as his hand caressed her cheek.

Slightly confused at Tony's sudden change in mood, Pepper asked, "What?"

"You're so right. Life isn't fair," he said.

When he didn't elaborate, Pepper asked, "Tony…?"

He sighed as he dropped his hand, stuffing it, along with his other one, in his pockets. He stared off to the side for a minute before finally replying. "Rhodey's girlfriend dumped him, today."

Pepper breathed in sharply. "Oh… Poor James," she said, biting her lip. "He really liked her."

"I know. I've never seen him act around anyone else like he did around her. She was something special to him. And she just left him, in the dust, because she claimed he was spending too much time with the Air Force," he said.

"What?" she asked, her face incredulous. "That's his career, not some little hobby he's taken up. Besides, even I know he spends more time in class than he does working."

"What she said is ridiculous," Tony agreed. "However, what I really don't get is that he's doing us all a great service by working to protect the people who live here, and yet he's being faulted for it. It doesn't make sense," he said, shaking his head.

Understanding flashed through Pepper's eyes and she pulled Tony in for a hug. "I would never do that to you," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Unconsciously relaxing at her words, he allowed himself to return Pepper's embrace. "Thank you," he replied after a long moment, his eyes closed.

"You're welcome," she said. Copying Tony, she allowed silence to lapse for a minute before speaking again. "How's Rhodey?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Heartbroken?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

Pepper sighed and pulled Tony even closer to her. "I'm sorry," she admitted.

"He's your friend, too."

"But he's your best friend," she said.

"One of," he corrected. "You and Rhodey are both my best friends. I could never let you go like she did to him," he said.

"Good," Pepper said softly, squeezing Tony briefly. "I wouldn't be able to do that, either." She paused. "Is that why you came to see me on campus?"

"That, and my professor really is sick. I couldn't think of anyplace else I'd rather be."

After a few more long moments of simply gaining strength from the other's presence, they finally stepped apart. "Are you ready for lunch?" Tony asked, entwining his left hand with Pepper's right.

She rested her head briefly on his shoulder. "Ready if you are," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have OSD."

Pepper raised an eyebrow at Tony over her large pile of homework. "OSD?"

"Ooh, shiny! Disorder," he replied.

Pepper rolled her eyes and muttered, "That makes so much sense. And to think, you're actually a genius, too."

"Yup, certified and everything," he said happily.

"You know," she said, "I have yet to see this certificate."

Pulling his head back, Tony put a hand over his heart. "You doubt me?"

"All the time," she said sarcastically.

"But I trust you. Can't you do the same?" he asked.

"Oh, I trust you. I trust you to be late for almost all our dates. I also trust you to procrastinate as long as you can before finally doing your homework."

"Why must you make fun of me?" Tony asked.

"It's my job. No one else does it, so it needs to be done," she said.

"Rhodey does it all the time," he said.

"But I'm around you more often. I can't allow you to have an overinflated ego, after all."

"Hmph," Tony grumbled before pretending to turn his attention to his schoolwork. That only lasted a few minutes, unfortunately for Pepper's concentration.

"Do you want to go dancing, sometime? I'm definitely a fan of the tango."

"Oh, really?" Pepper asked.

"In fact, I'd even like to try the horizontal tango, sometime. What do you say?"

Pepper snorted. "Was that your best try? I've heard better," she said.

"Hey! Where exactly have you been hearing better? Are you cheating on me?" he asked, half joking and half serious.

She rolled her eyes. "I meant from you, Tony.

"Oh. Right." He paused. "What did I say?"

"If you can't remember what you said, then I can't help you, there."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Tony, I've heard way too many of your pickup lines to remember all of them, let alone any, really," Pepper said.

"Are you claiming that what I say isn't important enough for you to remember?" he asked, pretending to be affronted.

"Of course not. It's not as if you're some important person in my life. Like my boyfriend, for instance." Tony gave her a look. She smirked. "Seriously, though, I remember most everything else you say. Your pickup lines, though, just wash over me. I can remember that I liked some of them, but not what they were."

"Hmm. Okay," he said.

"What? Do you not believe me?" asked Pepper as she raised an eyebrow.

"What's my favorite color?" he asked impromptu.

"Blue," she replied without missing a beat.

"Favorite food?"

"Fast food: burger king, fancy: steak, dessert: rocky road ice cream."

Tony raised an eyebrow and re-evaluated Pepper as if seeing her anew. "Favorite book?" he asked.

"The _Foundation_ series by Isaac Asimov," she said.

"My favorite outfit on you?"

Pepper snorted softly. "The blue dress I wore on our first date."

"You really should wear that again, sometime," Tony said.

"I might if you take me somewhere appropriate," she said somewhat accusatory.

Tony didn't back down. "How about my bedroom?"

"The one with Rhodey in it?"

Tony grimaced. "Never mind," he said.

"Now that I've proven myself to you, how about you do the same?" she said.

"Okay. Favorite book? _A Little Princess_," he said, staring confidently into her eyes. "Favorite food: Sunday morning breakfast with your family. Favorite color: scarlet, but you love to wear turquoise and deep blue. Favorite outfit on me: a dress shirt, black slacks, and a tie."

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "I'm impressed," she said, and allowed him to pull her across the couch in the MIT library into his arms.

"Are you?" Tony murmured in to her hair.

"I am honestly am," she said after a pause. She smiled. "I'm amazed that I've found someone who memorizes all these little things about me."

"What about your parents?" Tony asked, merely curious. "Don't they know all those things, too?"

She grinned wryly. "My parents know a lot about me. However, I'm sure if I asked them what my favorite book was, or my favorite color they wouldn't know the answer. They'd make good guesses, but they just don't know me as well as you do. Not for lack of trying, of course," she added. "We love each other, but just don't know the small details."

"My parents don't know me at all," he said in much the same tone Pepper had just used. "They'd pose with me for photos, but never took the time to know me. I was lucky, growing up, if they knew what project I was working on at the time. Jarvis would keep track of what I was doing, but even he didn't know much else about me. It wasn't his fault: he had a lot of other stuff around the house that needed attending to." Tony voice became a little bitter at this point. "He couldn't exactly hang out with me for hours at a time."

"That's sad," Pepper said.

"That was my life, which you already knew was very lonely," Tony replied.

"I knew you didn't have the greatest of childhoods, but I guess I didn't fully realize how awful it was. While I wasn't the most popular girl in my grade, growing up, I did have a few friends. I also knew my parents would be there for me, no matter what." Pepper saddened even further when she noticed Tony's grimace. "I'm sorry no one was there for you." She brushed a kiss onto his chest, chin, and then cheek.

As she rested her chin on the black MIT sweatshirt covering his shoulder, he tightened his grasp on her. "Thank you," he said.

"You're a good man, Tony," she said. "You've had your difficulties, but you still manage to choose the right path. You don't give up, either. "

"While my family wasn't the best, it wasn't cause enough to give up on everything. I still had my robots and the cars I worked on. I also had Jarvis whenever he could get away for a minute or two. I knew a world existed outside of my family's mansion, and I got hints of it every now and then on the TV and radio. When I was younger, I didn't know any better to be sad. Then when I got older, I was motivated to find my way to college where everything would magically get better."

Pepper smiled. "And it did," she said.

"It did," he agreed. "You're just one of the many good things in my life, now. One of the best, in fact. After all, you are one of my best friends. And my girlfriend," he said, his grin evident by his voice.

Pepper couldn't keep her grin off her face as she pulled her head back and gazed at her boyfriend. Her hand caressed his cheek before he captured it in his own and simply held it there. After a moment of just gazing at each other, grinning like fools, Tony finally leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and kissed her.


End file.
